User blog:YandereChanOfficial/A Yandere-Chan Fan-Fiction
Before we begin, I need to clarify some things. One, this fan-fic is comepletely made up, but has a relation to some games. Two, my friend created this and wanted me to share it with you all. Three, I am not YandereDev and I am not working with YandereDev, although I would like to *wink wink nudge nudge*. Lastly, I hope you enjoy this. ~Yandere-Chan It was a beautiful day in April and Yandere-Chan was walking to her school. She started to notice something strange. She noticed that no one else was walking to school. "Uh oh" said Yandere-Chan. Yandere-Chan started rushing to Akidemi High School, not paying attention when she bumped into someone. They both got up and looked at each other, straight in the eyes. "Oh my, I am so sorry!" said Yandere-Chan. "It's okay, just don't do it again." said the girl. The girl had two pigtails and they both were shaped like tornadoes. "Excuse me, what is your name?" said Yandere. "I'm Kokona Haruka." she said. "Nice to meet you Kokona! I'm Yandere-Chan. My real name is Ayano Aishi, but I go by Yandere-Chan." said Yandere in reply. The girls both walked to Akidemi High School together and went to their classes. After class, it was lunchtime. Yandere-Chan got to the roof to eat her lunch when she felt a buzzing in her pocket. She took out her phone and noticed she got a text, but she didn't recognize the phone number. The text message said "Meet me in room 3-3. I need to speak with you." "I guess I should meet this person." said Yandere-Chan as she packed up her stuff. She walked to room 3-3 and closed the door behind her. "Hello, Ayano Aishi." said a voice. "Uh, who is there?" said Yandere, trembling. "People call me Info-Chan." she said. "You know everything about everyone and sell panty shots to boys. No one knows your real name." said Yandere. "It's true." said Info-Chan. "I want to tell you about your little Senpai." "W-what? What do you know about him?" shouted Yandere-Chan. "Do you know Osana Nijimi and Kokona Haruka?" "Yes." "They both have crushes on him. Osana is planning to confess her love to him this Friday." "What? Really?" "Yes, and I would be happy if something bad happened to Osana-Chan." "Okay, I will do what I can to stop them both." Yandere-Chan walks out of the room just as the end-of-lunch bell rings. Info-Chan laughs minicingly as she goes back into darkness. Later that day, Yandere sees Kokona and a bunch of girls talking together. Kokona's phone starts to buzz. "Sorry, that's my phone. Let me take this." She runs out of the group of girls and goes somewhere private. Yandere follows her to hopefully get some information. She hears the whole conversation. "I can't believe she could be doing compensated dating!" she whispers. "Time to spread some rumors." She tells everyone that she trusts. "Oh wow! That sounds awful..." said Saki Miyu, one of Yandere-Chan's friends. Soon enough, all of Akidemi High School would hate Kokona and would want her to die. A few days later, Yandere-Chan was walking to school when she saw Senpai talking to Osana-Chan. "Oh, no. No, no, no." she mumbled. She walked over to the two. Yandere stopped right in front of them. "Um, may we help you?" said Osana-Chan. "I need you to come with me." said Yandere as she grabbed her wrist. "Uh, okay! Bye Senpai!" shouted Osana as she was being pulled away quickly by Yandere. Senpai waved a small wave back and looked confused about what just happened. Yandere-Chan brings Osana-Chan to the back of the school building. "Uh, what are we doing here, Ayano?" says Osana while trembling in fear. "Oh, nothing." said Yandere as she pulls out a syringe. "I just want you see this." She stabs Osana-Chan in the neck with the syringe. "This is what you get for trying to steal Senpai from me." says Yandere-Chan as she drags, dumps, and burns all the evidence from the murder. That same day, she goes to the classroom that Kokona attends class in. She goes to Kokona's desk to investigate. She sees that the whole class wrote mean things all over her desk. Yandere-Chan places a flower on the desk and walks away. 10 minutes later, Kokona enters her classroom. She walks to her desk. She gasps in fear and sadness. Kokona bowed her head and cried. She hung herself that night. She couldn't take the bullying anymore. She was not accepted in her "friend circle" anymore, her reputation was low, and rumors were going around about her that she found mean and disrespectful. She was gone. Yandere-Chan found a way to kill all of the girls and boys, including the teachers, in Akidemi High School without Senpai noticing or being caught by the police. She was all alone in the school with Senpai. Senpai would be hers. He didn't have a choice. She brought him to the cherry tree that Friday to confess her love to him. He accepted her feelings happily and he kissed her on the cheek. Yandere-Chan leaned to his ear and said "You're mine now. Forever." She tranquilized him and he fell to the floor, fast asleep. She drags him to the gym, places him in a box, and takes him home. She puts the box with Senpai in it in her basement, where no one would find him. This was also the place where he would never leave. "Forever you shall stay Senpai. Forever." The End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts